Green Arrow the Movie
by Whitetiger770
Summary: Oliver Queen was just a normal billionaire playboy until he end up shipwreck on a tropical island. When he returns home he see that the City has become worst than when he left it. He takes the law into his own hands and fights for his home. My idea for a Green Arrow Movie.


**Green Arrow: the movie**

 **Authors note: I am a huge Olicity shipper and at the time of coming up with the idea was around the time of the episode Nada Parbat had premiered and thought of this idea to raise my spirits. Now since this is an Olicity story there will be no Laurel and no appearance of Tommy, the reason is that I have no use for them. This story will combine elements from Arrow, Green Arrow comics, Batman Begins and the first Iron Man movie.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Stranded**

It was the start of another sunny day in Starling City. The city had a lot of problems, ranging from a high crime rate to crooked politicians. The worst of it was the conditions of the Glades, the section where the city's poorest lived.

It was a place where a person was certain to get mugged. Many of the rich of Starling City tried to help the Glades but over the years they realized that it was a wasted effort.

One of the oldest families in Starling City was the Queen's and they were always seen as royalty in the city. Many of the rich and powerful had just given up on the Glades; the Queens never stopped trying.

Even when young Oliver Jonas Queen was made the sole patriarch of the Queen family, he never gave up on the family mission to save the Glades.

Sadly the young Queen was anything but a saint. The man was considered the ultimate playboy. He never missed a party, a drink, a joint, or a chance to get laid.

After Oliver's father, Robert, died of a heart attack, Oliver had to take over as CEO of Queen Industries. Though Oliver had taken the job his playboy ways only slowed down to the weekends.

This weekend was no exception. Oliver's luxury penthouse apartment was a mess, with empty bottles all over and left over food from some of the best restaurants in town. If left out any longer it would be near impossible to clean out the excessive dishware. The walls and floor were a mess and the paintings on the wall were completely tilted out of place.

The front door suddenly opened and a beautiful woman walked through the warzone. The woman wore a stunning purple dress. The dress was a perfect fit on her body showing her curves, while a small cut on the chest of the dress to show her cleavage. She had her blonde hair tied into a ponytail and wore black rim glasses.

This woman was none other than Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen's personal assistant. It was a title that Felicity wasn't proud of. She had often said that she was overqualified and she hated getting Oliver's coffee. Her job as she described it was often interesting and there was never a dull moment. Felicity looked around and said,

"Oliver! It's Felicity, your highly overqualified PA. I hope to god that you're not dead in the bathroom cause I would lose my job, and that would be the worst thing in the world, not that loosening my job would be the worst thing in the world, it would be you dead in a pile of your own vomit in the bathroom, which is making me want to vomit and I am going to stop in 3…2…1."

Felicity looked up towards Oliver's bedroom. Felicity walked up the spiral staircase to the second floor. As she walked down the hallway she spotted a trail of expensive women's clothing trailing to Oliver's bedroom.

She entered his room and noticed that it looked even worse than the living room. Spotting the bed and noticing that there were three pairs of feet sticking out of the covers, she walked to the nightstand on the right side of the bed and yanked the covers off.

Seeing the sunlight Oliver groaned and felt his head pounding. For Oliver last night was great and though he was only able to get two women instead of three.

He opened his eyes he saw a familiar face. It was his best friend and PA, Felicity. Their friendship was often complicated. Everyone was under the assumption that Oliver and her were sleeping together. Which Oliver would always laugh off and Felicity would blush and babble about why that would never happen. Felicity said,

"Oliver it's time to get up. Wow you must have had a slow night if you could only get two women; you must be off your game today. Not that I would know about your game and all the women you sleep with, not that I would ever want to sleep with…. that I would ever want to and I am shutting up right now." Oliver then said,

"Well Felicity, would you care to join us I could use a blonde to complete our little group," he said half-jokingly. He looked at his alarm clock and said,

"Felicity it's 10:00 a clock and its Saturday. Come back tomorrow. Then you can complain about how overqualified you are." Felicity looked at her watch and said,

"Normally I would Oliver, but did you forget that you have to be at your yacht in two hours. Ladies I would hate to ask you two this but could you get out so that I can talk to my jackass of a boss in private. Your clothes are out in the hallway and there are donuts on the counter. You can take some as you leave." Oliver looked at his two bedmates and said,

"You heard her ladies, and I look forward to seeing you never. Are you at least going to let get my pants on?" Felicity blushed turned around, and said,

"Please pants on, I would never want to see that, I would not want to see you naked. It's just that if I ever saw you naked…."

"Felicity," Oliver said.

As she heard Oliver getting out of bed she saw the two women walking past her not even bothering to cover up. Felicity often wondered what Oliver saw in all these women. The Oliver she knew was a great guy when he wanted to be, but she had been dragged to all the places that Oliver would spend his weekends. She wasn't impressed.

"Okay Felicity you can turn around now." Felicity turned around and saw that Oliver was just wearing his pants. He walked towards his giant display case of alcohol. After picking some vodka for breakfast, he poured himself a glass. Felicity sighed,

"Oliver, it's not even noon."

"It's five o'clock somewhere. Besides the best cure for a hangover is Vodka."

"You really have to get packed and ready to go to our Hong Kong subsidiary."

"Just let me have my drink."

Felicity snatched the drink out of his hand and gave him her famous scowl for when he was being a jerk.

"Oliver! Go take a shower, get dressed and have a real breakfast!"

"Alright, I'll get going. Geez, where is weekday Felicity who is happy to see me."

"Weekday Felicity has to put up with weekend Oliver and his playboy ways."

"Well, after I take my shower, I better go pack."

"Let me handle that, if you packed your clothes now we would be here forever."

"It's too bad you're not coming with me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I know what I would do without you," Felicity said.

"What's wrong Felicity? And don't say it's nothing. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know Oliver. You might have notice that I talk a lot, you also might have notice I don't talk about my family."

"I have noticed. Does this have anything to do with your 'personal' day you are taking?"

"Yeah. It's something that suddenly came up and its - it's just that I'm going to visit my mother and I just feel like a nervous wreck. She's always talking about my love life and how much cleavage I don't show, how terminally single I am, and how I should dress like a porn star. I know to her is a complement, and get your mind out of the gutter right now Oliver. I just can't deal with hearing how I am such a disappointment to her."

"Felicity, I'm sure your mother loves you."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't even know her."

"But I know you and I know you will do fine." Felicity smiled and her mood brightened a little,

"Well, I need to go pack your bags. We wouldn't want you to be late for your own yacht."

"I don't see that as a problem because it's my own yacht I can be as late as I want," Oliver states. He started to walk towards the bathroom, but stopped,

"Hey are you ever going to wear that pink dress I got you for your birthday?"

"Maybe one day Oliver, when the time is right." Oliver just smiles at her and goes to the shower.

Oliver took his shower, got dressed, and finished one of the donuts in the kitchen. They left the building together. Outside they were met by a big strong African American man in a suit standing by the rear passenger door of a black luxury car. He looked disciplined and focused, like he had been in the military. This man was John Diggle, Dig to his friends, and he was Oliver's friend, bodyguard, and driver.

Dig was hired as Oliver's bodyguard after Oliver had accepted the job as CEO. Oliver was not happy at first mostly because he felt like Dig was his babysitter. Dig was not exactly happy about the arrangement either. The man had been a Special Forces veteran for three tours and now he was a bodyguard to a spoiled rich boy. In a short time however, Oliver had won him over as a friend, and the same was true for Diggle.

"If it isn't my two favorite people in the world. Hey Oliver, glad to see you're not looking like you just got out of bed. Boy! I'm glad I'm just the driver, Felicity." Dig said. Oliver smiled and said,

"Glad to see you too Dig. I'm guessing that you're the one that brought Felicity to my place." Dig smiled and said,

"Yes I did. I also saw those two girls from last night. When are you going to find the right woman and settle down?" Oliver shook his head and said,

"Dig, that didn't exactly work out for you, your divorced and paying alimony to a scary government agent. What hope do I have? Besides I'll probably end up married to some rich socialite who hates my guts but loves my credit cards and we live bitterly ever after." Dig than took Oliver's suitcase and said,

"Well maybe you could live happily ever after if you just look a little closer. You may find the one." As Dig put the suitcase in the car trunk Oliver said,

"Dig what woman in her right mind would want to be me with me?"

"Oliver! We need to get going now! You are going to be late!" Felicity yelled.

"Felicity for the last time it is my yacht! It doesn't matter if I'm late or not," Oliver replied exasperated.

"That's not what those in Hong Kong are going to say when you don't arrive on time. Now lets get going!" Felicity said trying to push Oliver into the car.

"You two are just like a married couple I swear," Dig said shaking his head and getting into the Driver's seat. As Dig drove to the pier, Felicity started to explain,

"Now I made a list of good restaurants for the dinner. Make sure you pay. This is important. I also have the latest copy of the new popular video game. Make sure you give it to the head board member for his son and for the love of god do not sleep in! Punctuality is everything to the Chinese. Oh how is your Cantonese? Also can you pick me up some dim sung? It's funny I'm Jewish and I love Chinese food."

"Felicity, everything is going to be ok. I'll pick you up some dim sung. Also my Cantonese is good. So is my Mandarin and Russian," Oliver replied.

All of the sudden, Felicity's tablet started to ring, she answered the call. The screen showed two men. The man on the right was a sharp looking businessman with stylized black hair. The other man while dressed in a sharp suit himself, looked like he could hold his own in a fight. He had a goatee and slick peppered hair. The on the right was Malcolm Merlyn and the man to his left was Slade Wilson, his head of security.

"Hello Felicity. I would like to speak to Oliver real quick if he's not completely hung over," Merlyn asked. Felicity who was holding the tablet at arm's length,

"Of course Mr. Merlyn. He is right next to me." Felicity quickly handed the tablet over to Oliver.

"Good morning Oliver. You are looking better than usual on a Saturday," Merlyn said chuckling a little.

"Well that's what coffee and aspirin is for."

When Oliver became CEO, Malcolm became Oliver's personal mentor. Malcolm was also the father of Oliver's best friend Tommy. Oliver and Tommy grew up together, in their college days they dreamed of opening a chain of nightclubs all over the city, but when Oliver's Father died and Tommy got an offer to build a club in Gotham City they had to go their separate ways. Oliver didn't even finish college when he had to take the job of CEO.

"Oliver, are you sure that you don't want to bring Slade with you on the boat?" Malcolm asked Oliver.

"I'm sure Malcolm. I'll meet you in Hong Kong. We'll get dinner together after we win over the board," Oliver stated.

"I told you Mr. Merlyn, the kid doesn't want my help even though I've seen girl scouts fight better him," Slade says coolly.

"Alright Oliver, no point in trying to argue with you. I'll meet you in Hong Kong and say hi to Dig and Felicity for me," Merlyn said.

"You got it Malcolm," Oliver said and ended the call.

"Oh thank god that's over…" Felicity said.

"Oh come on Felicity, Malcolm isn't that bad, I grew up around him, and he is a good guy." Oliver stated ignoring Felicity's shiver at the thought of the man.

"I know Oliver! He just gives me the creep, that's all. Him and his body guard Slade," Felicity continued.

As they drove to the dock Felicity said to Oliver,

"You know Oliver; you have your own private jet, so way take a boat to Hong Kong?" Oliver had a sad look in his eye and said,

"The boat was my father's and today is the day he died." Felicity saw the sad look in Oliver's eyes and said,

"Boy do I really need to learn to watch what I say." Oliver laughed a little at what Felicity said and replies,

"Its okay Felicity, we probably never would have met the way we did if I didn't take the position of CEO after my father died." Felicity said,

"I guess that's true. You changed my life that day Oliver, I was just another one of the tech monkeys in IT department until you came to my cubicle and ask if I could fix your Dad's laptop."

Oliver then said,

"It was a week after he died and I just couldn't get the thing to work, I got so mad I threw it. I went to the IT department and I happen to go to your cubicle first." Felicity said,

"It was like fate was bringing us together." They both started laughed at the idea.

"Alright we're here." Dig said as he parked the car. He went to Oliver's side and opened the door. Everyone exited the car and headed to the luxury yacht with the words, 'Queen's Gambit' written on the side in bold black letters. Felicity and Oliver walked up to the yacht greeting the captain.

"Mr. Queen. Everything is in tiptop shape. We are ready to set sail," the captain reported.

"Alright! Let me say my good-byes," Oliver said. Oliver gave Felicity a hug.

"Take care, Oliver. Just remember to be yourself. When I say yourself I mean your business self. Not your self-self. Do you think you can survive without me for two weeks? Without me. Your girl…. I mean I'm not your girl, your girl that sounds the same." Oliver smiles,

"I'll be fine without you, you will always be my girl" Behind them Dig cleared his throat trying to conceal his smile,

"I don't want to keep you waiting but this luggage is pretty heavy."

"Alright Dig, let's get it inside and get settled in. I've got a board meeting in three days," Oliver replied.

The Gambit set off towards China. Felicity and Dig stood on the dock waving.

"Bye Oliver! Don't forget to call us! There is also a nine hour time difference!" Felicity yelled.

"Now we have two weeks to ourselves. I'll drive you to your place and we can head to the airport from there," Dig said.

"Alright, Las Vegas here I come." Felicity said.

"Say hi to your mom for me," Dig said.

"Alright I will," Felicity responded.

Night had fallen on the open sea. Oliver lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling of his cabin. He turned over to his right and looked at a photo sitting on the nightstand. It was a photo of him and his dad a week before his heart attack. The last photo he took with this father. Oliver quietly said to himself,

"Dad. I wonder if you are proud of me. I know I wasn't always the son you wanted me to be and all I think about was the last time I saw you. God you were right. Right about who I was. I'm trying, trying to be better. It took you dying to make me get serious. Well somewhat serious. I love you dad."

A knock on the door jumbled him out of his thoughts. Oliver called,

"Come in!" A beautiful blonde woman opened the door, Oliver's private server for the trip, and say,

"Mr. Queen is there anything I can get you before I turn in for the night?"

"Please; Mr. Queen was my father. Call me Oliver and some scotch on the rocks please. And maybe a second glass for you if you would like to join me for a drink," Oliver smiles giving a quick wink.

"I get off in 5 minutes Oliver. I'll bring the drinks"

Oliver waited for what felt like ten minutes when all of the sudden that same knock as before was heard and he opened the door. What he saw next was the same girl as before with a tray that had two glasses of scotch with ice and she was only her white laced bra and underwear.

"Your five minutes late." The girl replied,

"I'll make it up to you Mr. Queen, I mean Oliver." She entered into the room with a small sway of her hips. She set the scotch down on Oliver's nightstand and turned to look at Oliver with a smile. Oliver's eyes trailed down observing the good view and soon he found himself moving towards her. She turned around and handed him the scotch, Oliver stepped in close almost on top of her.

"The thing about scotch, it always enjoys company. Cheers,"

Oliver said whispering in her ear.

"To good company then," the girl replied clinking her glass with his. Oliver downs his while she sips hers. Setting the glasses down, Oliver moves and takes her into his arms. He started to kiss her his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She happily complied and gave access and their tongues melded. Oliver lay her down on his bed and her blonde hair sprawled underneath her.

Not too far from The Gambit was a speedboat with half a dozen armed pirates. These men were all armed to the teeth. In the center of them was a man with a mask. The right half of the mask was black and the other was orange. His clothes were padded and armored with all sorts of weapons including a pistol at his side, a katana on his back, and grenades across his chest.

He spoke in a loud machine altered voice,

"Alright gentlemen you know the plan. We destroy The Gambit, we kill Oliver Queen, and we leave no survivors. Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir!" They all reply at once.

"Good. The Gambit is within sight. Let's go. Keep to the plan at all times and you will be rich before you know it," the masked man commanded.

The pirate boat pulled up to the Gambit, the men disembarked their ship silently and the masked leader said,

"Alright, I want two of you to spread out and find Queen. The rest of you set the charges and kill anyone you see. Remember keep quite until we find Queen. Are we clear?" The men all said,

"Yes Sir." Everyone then went their separate ways. Two men walked down the halls of the Gambit and found the door to Oliver's room, the best cabin of the ship. When the two men reached the door the paused at a small sound. Looking down one of the men saw that they had accidently kicked a women's high heel. One of the men whispered,

"Look's like he is not alone."

"This changes nothing. The plan is still on, just kill the girl when we have Queen," the other man whispered back.

"You got it," the other man said.

One took a breaching position at the door and the other one set up explosives. Once the explosive were set they both stood away from the door and detonated it. The explosion went off and one of them kicked down what remained of the door. Running into the room dimly lit by the hallway, they saw a figure run from the bed. One of the men grabbed the figure to find it was the woman. She screams and tries to break free from his grip. The man looks up from the girl to see their target Oliver charging from the bed yelling,

"Get your hands off her!" The other man grabbed Oliver before he could do anything and pins him to ground. Pointing a gun to Oliver's head he said,

"You're lucky Mr. Queen. We have orders not to kill you till we bring you to our boss." The man put the gun away to grab his radio,

"Sir. We have the target."

"Excellent. Remember the plan, no survivors and bring Queen to me," the radio replied back.

The man grabbed the back of Oliver's collar and started to drag him out of the room. As Oliver is dragged away he heard a scream and the sound of a gun. The flash from the gun shot briefly illuminating the room. As he was being dragged the rear end of the ship, Oliver hears more gunfire and screams.

The masked man turned to Oliver as his men dragged Oliver to his feet.

"Who are you? What do you want? If it's money you are after only I know the codes to the bank accounts. So you better keep me alive if you want to see a penny of that money."

"This isn't about money Mr. Queen and as for my name call me Deathstroke," the newly named masked man said.

"You've killed over a dozen innocent people, if it's not about the money then what do you want?" Oliver questioned.

"Your life Mr. Queen. I've been hired to kill you," Deathstroke replied.

"I'll kill you first before that happens," Oliver retaliated.

Deathstroke pulled a knife from the many compartments on his belt. He lifted the knife to throw it aiming towards Oliver. Oliver shuts his eyes waiting for the blow but all he hears is a thunk instead. Opening his eyes to see the knife at his feet.

"Pick up the knife. Try to kill me yourself if you can," Deathstroke said not moving from his relaxed position. Oliver slowly bends down to pick up the knife, eyes not leaving Deathstroke's form. Oliver charges and tries to stab him in the torso only to have his hand caught and punched in the face. Deathstroke lets go of Oliver's hand with the knife. Oliver stumbles a bit trying to catch his breath.

"I saw that coming a mile away. Try again," he said. Oliver charged again, trying to use the knife. Deathstroke just slapped his hand down. Oliver tried again but the same results happened and Deathstroke threw in two punches to Oliver's face and body; using him like a punching bag.

"Come on one more time you might get lucky."

Oliver tried one last time, hoping to stab this mad man. Deathstroke grabbed Oliver's hand that had the knife and twisted it behind his back and with his free hand he grabbed the knife and stabbed Oliver in the side of his waist. Oliver felt pain shoot through his body. Deathstroke let go of Oliver to watch him suffer. Oliver stumbled back till he hit the railing of the ship. The mad man pulled out his pistol and aimed it towards Oliver,

"Well this has been fun but it is time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more," Oliver said as he leaned over the railing and fell into the dark waters. Deathstroke ran to the edge firing his gun into the water. Deathstroke's henchmen ran to the side flashing light onto the water searching for Oliver. They only found some blood that had risen to the surface.

"Should we go after him?" one asked.

"We haven't time. The coast guard could be here at any moment. Besides he would probably starve, drown, or bleed to death before we could get to him. He's as good as dead. Back to the ship."

Now on their speedboat a safe distance away from The Gambit, Deathstroke activated the detonator. Multiple explosions raced across The Gambit setting fire to what ever survived. Deathstroke watched The Gambit burn and sink into the depths of the ocean.

"Goodbye kid."

Not too far from the remains of The Gambit, Oliver emerged from the water gasping for air. He flails around reaching for anything he could grab. Grabbing on to a piece of driftwood, from The Gambit, Oliver hoists himself up and situates himself on the debris breathing heavily. He tries to paddle away from the ship only to find his left arm in pain. Touching his left shoulder Oliver sees blood and realizes he was shot. He continues to paddle trying to ignore the pain regardless of the stab wound and the gunshot wound. It ends up being too much and Oliver passes out.

Sometime later in the morning, Oliver wakes up to the sun beating down on him and sand under his face. Oliver started to open his eyes and he slowly pushes himself off the ground. Oliver looks around and sees what looks like a tropical island and nobody around for miles. For the first time in Oliver's life he felt true fear.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN: So that is the first chapter everybody, please tell me what you think.**


End file.
